


curry rice

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Can be read as a platonic R/S, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: ᴀ/ɴ: wowie my first proper nekoma fic!! contains some gaming vocabulary. lord is from mobile legends, a big dude which helps you attack other players if you manage to kill it. ulti is your ultimate skill. mid is the middle lane, often in games like mlbb/lol the playing map is divided into three lanes (top, mid, bot). push means to attack the other team’s bases!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 21





	curry rice

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: wowie my first proper nekoma fic!! contains some gaming vocabulary. lord is from mobile legends, a big dude which helps you attack other players if you manage to kill it. ulti is your ultimate skill. mid is the middle lane, often in games like mlbb/lol the playing map is divided into three lanes (top, mid, bot). push means to attack the other team’s bases!

“hey, kenma.”

“they’re coming down to mid. careful.”

“do you want to grab dinner- oh shit!”

frantically, you mash at your keyboard and attempt to drive your hero away from the attacking players on the other team. your hero is helplessly stunned, and you can only watch on as your health bar depletes. 

“i told you to be careful,” kenma glances over at your screen briefly. “what are we going to eat?”

his fingers dance across the keys, skillfully casting his skills and maneuvering away from the situation when things get too heated. the lan shop you’re in is musty, always has been. the chairs are worn and cracked in some places, and often enough the keyboards are littered with cigarette ashes or crumbs, but the rates are cheap so you and kenma come here anyways. 

“ramen?”

“we just ate that yesterday. when you resurrect, go straight to lord. wait before using your ulti.”

“mmm… curry rice?” you suggest instead.

you make sure to buy your hero’s items before navigating your way over to the lord. you and kenma fall silent, eyes and fingers moving in unison to defeat the enemy team and the lord as well to give yourselves a buff. 

“the beef one?” kenma says, only after the both of you are safely healing back at your team’s spawn point.

“yeah. i want to eat their cutlets.”

“mmm. okay. they’re resurrecting in twenty one seconds, remember to push with lord. stick with me.”

“gotcha.”

when the match is over, kenma removes his headphones and tilts his head back with a satisfied sigh. you bump his shoulder gently with your fist. he’s always the one carrying you, after all. once you’ve gathered your things, you drop your coins at the counter and shiver as the glass doors slide open. 

a chilly breeze makes you wrap your scarf a little tighter around yourself. kenma sneezes.

“so, curry?”

“yeah.”


End file.
